1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the field of heat therapy. More specifically, the present invention relates to a disposable hypothermia article for use with a heat source to supply a source of controlled temperature air to a patient's upper body surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
During and after a surgical procedure, it is well known that the loss of body temperature by the patient can lead to hypothermia. Accordingly, it is well known to apply heat to the patient in order to replace the heat that is lost. While heat loss associated with surgery is discussed herein, it is well known that hypothermia is also caused by other circumstances, such as prolonged exposure to extreme cold. No matter what the cause of hypothermia, it is essential to apply heat to the patient in order to either prevent or overcome hypothermia.
One method for applying heat to a patient is by directing warm air toward the patient. Of specific interest is a generally U-shaped hollow tubular member through which heated air is supplied. Typical of the art are those devices disclosed is U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,400, titled “Convective Hyperthermia Article,” issued to Berke on Nov. 24, 1992; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,300,101, titled “Method and Apparatus for Treatment of Pediatric Hypothermia,” issued to Augustine, et al., on Apr. 5, 1994.
The '400 device disclosed by Berke is a U-shaped device having two substantially parallel legs positioned adjacent to and extending a substantial length of a patient's body, and the device directs heated air to the body. The '400 device has a crosspiece connecting the two legs. The '101 device disclosed by Augustine is a device similar to that disclosed in the '400 patent, except that it fits an infant or small child and includes positionable covering sheets.
It is an objective of this invention to provide a heat therapy device for a patient who is off-pump. It is a further objective to provide a therapy device for the upper body, specifically the head and upper shoulders.